Medical screwdrivers of the type used to install pedicle screws typically have an inner portion that can be driven to install a screw and an outer portion to engage the screw during installation.
One problem associated with conventional screwdrivers is that the screwdriver can often at least partially disengage from a screw, such as a pedicle screw, during installation of a screw.
Accordingly, what is desired is an improved screwdriver structure that avoids disengagement from the screw during installation of the screw at the surgical site.
The disclosure relates to an improved screwdriver structure that enables selective engagement and disengagement of an inner shaft and an outer shaft of the screwdriver. The shafts are engaged for installation of a screw, then disengaged to allow the inner shaft to rotate freely from the outer shaft and disengage from the screw so that the screw does not disengage prematurely before it is properly installed at the surgical site.